Miedos
by ShinIshida
Summary: Kido y Shintaro habían salido juntos a comprar unas cosas para una fiesta sorpresa por la presentación número 50 de Momo. Todo iba bien…Entraron al centro comercial y compraron lo necesario. El problema surge cuando quieren regresar y toman un ascensor… (ShinKido One-Shot)


**Miedos**

Kido y Shintaro habían salido juntos a comprar unas cosas para una fiesta sorpresa por la presentación número 50 de Momo. Todo iba bien…Entraron al centro comercial y compraron lo necesario. El problema surge cuando quieren regresar y toman un ascensor…

OoO

Las personas desde siempre han temido a lo desconocido. A aquellas cosas que no son capaces de comprender… a menudo despiertan el miedo en las personas. Ese día enfrenté cara a cara uno de mis más grandes miedos. La gente. Y ese encierro mío me jugaba muy en contra.

Era la presentación número 50 de Momo desde que es una Idol. Por supuesto es un gran logro, por lo que todos en la base decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta como conmemoración a este evento.

Pero una fiesta sin falta debía tener comida y bebida. Así que el día antes del evento, en la tarde, Kido y yo salimos juntos para buscar aquello. Ya que era lo más importante.

—¿Lista?—Dije mientras veía a la líder salir de nuestra base con su típica mirada dura y audífonos, que en momentos pareciera que son sus únicos compañeros. Ella asintió a mis palabras y se colocó la capucha mientras me ofrecía su mano.

Por un momento me ruboricé y pensé en las mil y una escenas de mangas shojo que había leído. Pero igualmente fingí calma y tomé su mano con firmeza. Al hacerlo noté que ella también se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada, y comenzó a caminar conmigo de la mano.

—ₓₓ—

Pasamos un rato juntos charlando en el camino hasta que llegamos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda al recordar que tendría que ver a más gente en este día.

Traté de no tomarle importancia mientras seguía mi camino intentando pasar desapercibido entre todas las personas de la ciudad. No sería tan difícil ya que llevaba a la líder conmigo.

—Vamos, hay que apresurarnos a comprar todo o no llegaremos a tiempo—Aceleramos el paso y nos topamos con varias tiendas en el camino.

Dulces, postres, aperitivos, bocadillos…De todo. Yo no suelo comer mucho como cierto miembro de nuestro grupo, pero con lo delicioso que todo se veía, creo que no tengo más opción, ¿verdad?

—Lo siguiente serán las sodas. De esto te encargas tú, Shintaro…Kisaragi me dijo que tenías buen gusto en lo que a sodas se refiere, así que esto te lo dejo a ti—Ella dijo esto como si se tratara de una operación bastante complicada. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Al parecer ella se toma las cosas muy en serio…Me gusta.

Las bebidas y demás muestras estaban unos pisos más arriba de nosotros. Las escaleras no eran una opción. Al menos no para mí, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Sentí vergüenza por un momento al recordarlo. Quizás no habría sido un problema si yo me cuidara más pero…Según Ene soy un caso perdido. Quizás sea cierto. Y luego de caminar nuevamente, ambos estábamos dentro de un ascensor.

—Para mi suerte no hay mucha gente—suspiré.

—¿No te agrada la gente?—Ella preguntó por fin algo para romper su largo silencio.

—No. En lo absoluto. Apenas si pude acostumbrarme al grupo de ahora, la gente está entre las razones por las cuales nunca salgo de casa—Su mirada se clavó en mí cómo una estaca que hería.

—¿Por qué?—No sabía que la líder podía ser curiosa. Pero con esa mirada inexpresiva, casi nadie notaria lo curiosa que estaba.

—Bueno…Verás…—Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero un estruendo me detuvo. Era un sonido. Un golpe seco, el golpe del ascensor deteniéndose.

—Se detuvo…—El silencio invadió la pequeña cabina en la que estábamos. Por los nervios, y a la vez el susto que nos habíamos dado juntos.

—Lo sé…—Suspiré tratando de mantener la calma. —Lo mejor será que nos quedemos tranquilos hasta que vuelva a funcionar el ascensor—Miré a la líder. Ella se veía completamente tranquila. Acomodó su capucha y se recargó en la pared con su música encendida.

—De acuerdo, Shintaro—No sé qué es lo que le veo de especial a que ella llame mi nombre. Quizás porque nunca lo dice. O quizás porque suena lindo…O…Quizás porque simplemente me gusta la líder.

Los minutos pasaron. No estoy seguro de cuantos. Pero fue un buen tiempo. Luego de eso, escuché un zumbido, que venía desde arriba de nosotros.

—¿Eh?—Subí mi vista, y me encontré con esa gran luz blanca que nos iluminaba dentro del ascensor que seguía sin moverse. Pude notar que parpadeaba. Pues claro. Este ascensor se había averiado. A lo mejor necesitaba de mantenimiento necesario. Pero para nuestra mala suerte, se atascó con nosotros dentro.

—¿Qué sucede?—Ella miró en la misma dirección que yo, al notar que me había concentrado en un solo punto.

Y lo peor que pudo habernos ocurrido, pasó. La luz se fue dentro de la cabina, dejándonos a ambos en completa oscuridad.

—Shi-shintaro…—Un susurro se escapó de los labios de Kido. Lo poco que pude oír de ella me sorprendió, ya que se oía asustada. Yo no soy quien para juzgar sus miedos. Además yo tengo un miedo bastante irracional.

—Estoy aquí…—Alcé mi mano y caminé unos pasos adelante. Me di cuenta de que allí estaba cuando mi mano rozó contra su mejilla.

—No me dejes…—Era la primera vez que oía a la líder decir palabras tan delicadas como esas…Pero no voy a negarlo. En este estado, ella podría ser la chica más linda. Es una lástima el no poder verla. Con su mano, ella presionó la mía que estaba en su rostro. Unos segundos más tarde, comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy…—Movía mi mano con suavidad tratando de calmarla. No quería acercarme mucho, porque no sabía muy bien cuál sería su reacción.

—Tengo miedo…—Su voz esta vez se oía suplicante. Creo que Kano tenía razón la vez que nos dijo que ella le temía a la oscuridad. Eso es irónico. Pero no puedo dejarla así. Sin importarme cómo reaccionaría ella, me lancé a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Cerré mis ojos en la profunda oscuridad, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Y sí que la hubo. Ella correspondió con firmeza y timidez al abrazo.

Luego de eso, algo extraño pasó. Comencé a sentir calor. Calor a mi alrededor. Y olía cenizas…No sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, así que para asegurarme, abrí mis ojos.

Lo que vi me dejó completamente congelado…¿Una casa? No…Una mansión. Ahora estábamos dentro de una gran mansión que ardía en llamas. ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto? Me separé un poco de Kido, pero no la solté. Pude ver que sus ojos se habían coloreado de un rojo intenso. Y que de esos mismos ojos intensos, brotaban lágrimas. Grandes y gruesas, que mostraban mucho temor.

—¿Kido?—Ladeé mi cabeza en confusión. Estaba demasiado caliente. Tanto ella como yo habíamos empezado a sudar y a jadear. Era difícil seguir respirando.

—¡Shintaro!—Esa voz…La conozco de algún sitio…—¡Shintaro! ¡Aquí estoy, mírame!—Aparté mi vista, y entre los escombros que caían pude ver un espejo, un espejo roto. Y en el reflejo estaba yo. Pero Kido no estaba allí. Era como si le diera un posesivo abrazo a la nada. Mis ojos pudieron percibir luego, que no sólo yo estaba ahí. Sino que también Ayano estaba.

—Ayano…—Mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente, pero las palabras no salían. El oxígeno se acababa.

—Veo que ya lo recuerdas todo…Tal y como pensé, tu poder funciona con todos ellos—Y sonrió. Era una sonrisa bastante torpe. No me sorprende de ella.

Esforcé mi vista, y mis ojos, al igual que los de Kido, eran rojos. Un fuerte color rojo. Similar al de la bufanda de Ayano.

—Es tu turno de llevar a los agentes secretos por el camino de la felicidad, Shintaro—

Con esas palabras, ella se volteó mientras me saludaba con la mano, y a paso lento se fue, la perdí de vista en la distancia del reflejo en el espejo.

Y al mismo tiempo que la perdí de vista, dejé de respirar.

—ₓₓ—

—¡Shintaro-kun!—Ese es Kano…Kano me llama. ¿Qué sucedió? Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, y en lo que retomaba mi conciencia, distinguí la figura de Kido…Ella está bien, qué alivio…

—Eh…—Pude incorporarme para sentarme en el suelo. Aun estaba mareado. Pero al pasar el tiempo, recuperé la visión.

—Al fin despiertas, Shintaro-san…—Seto me tomó por el hombro y me extendió una botella de soda. Yo gustoso la tomé y le sonreí débilmente.

—¿D-donde estoy?...—Miré a todos lados tratando de ubicarme.

—En un tren, vamos camino a la fiesta de Kisaragi-chan…Qué olvidadizo!—Kano se echó a reír.

—Todo está bien ahora, Shintaro…Y gracias…—Y sólo Kido era quien recordaba eso…

¿Soy un héroe para alguien finalmente?

OoO


End file.
